jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Logo Warum hast Vorlage:Table-R wiedehergestellt? Die letzte Version (war von mir, hab' nur vergessen, mich einzuloggen) hat doch funktioniert, zumindest bei Chewbacca. Oder gab es bei anderen Artikeln noch Probleme? Und mal ganz nebenher, als ich heut Mittag hier war, hab' ich das coooole Obi-Wan-Logo gesehen aber jetzt ist da wieder das alte, nur der Hintergrund hat sich verändert. ? Obi-Wan K. 18:59, 24. Apr 2006 (CEST) :Wusste nicht, dass du das bist. Da war über der Tabelle immer noch width als Angabe, was da ja nichts zu suchen hat. :Zu den Logos: :Das ist das alte Logo: :bild:Wiki2.png :Das ist das neue: :bild:Wiki3.png :Ich finde da guckt Ewan freundlicher ;D --Premia :::Das letztere hab' ich gestern gesehen, da war ich an einem anderen Computer (von der Berufsschule aus kostets nähmlich nichts ;D ). Als ich wieder von zu Hause auf die Seite gegangen bin, hatte ich das Bild von Cody, der gerade die Order 66 erhält und das hab' ich jetzt immernoch. Nur der Hintergrund hat sich, wie gesagt, verändert. :::Table-R hab' ich jetzt hingekriegt, so, dass die Tabellen richtig angezeigt werden und man trotzdem die kurze Erklärung in Table-R hat und die Artikel nicht alle in die Kategorie "Vorlagen" kommen. Obi-Wan K. 17:28, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) ::::Ok, super! Ich frag mich wieso du da noch den Cody hast... Vielleicht ändert es sich wenn du aktualisierst? --Premia :::::Und ich erst. Ich hab' das ganze schon ein paar Mal aktualisiert. Um genau zu sein: Als ich, nachdem ich das neue Logo auf dem anderen Computer gesehen hatte, zu Hause nachsah, war nur links Gelb, von unten bis zur Navigation, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Nach Aktualisieren war es auch oben gelb, aber das Bild blieb immer das selbe... Ich persönlich glaube ja schon seit langem, dass in meinem Copmuter hier der Geist eines dunklen Lords steckt, der versucht Unheil zu stiften und diese Vorkommnisse wiederlegen das nicht gerade... :::::Obi-Wan K. 22:37, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) Wookieepedia Su'cuy Premia, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:55, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) SWC-PN Hast du meine letzte PN gekriegt? Es ging um eine neue Ordnung der Bilder, zu der ich deine Meinung wissen wollte. Obi-Wan K. 22:15, 1. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hab geantwortet! --Premia 20:55, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) Sonderzeichen Hallo Premia, Steffen und ich haben eine Frage bezüglich Sonderzeichen (oder, um genauer zu sein, zu phonetischer Umschrift): Diskussion:Mando'a. Hast du irgendeine Idee? Gruß -RC-9393 10:51, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hi 93, habe dort geantwortet. Gruß --Premia Account-Löschung Hallo Premia! RC-9393 sagte mir, dass du für sowas zuständig bist. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, meinen alten Account unter dem Namen "Lil'Cactus" zu löschen. Danke schomal im Voraus! --Ben Kenobi 15:11, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Ben! :Es gibt keine Option Benutzer zu löschen. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht, ob vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit bestünde. Jedoch scheint die einzige Möglichkeit eine manuelle Entfernung über die SQL-Datenbank zu sein, und diese Möglichkeit soll dazu führen können, dass die MediaWiki-Software kaputt gehen kann. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine bessere Antwort für dich habe. :--Premia 22:19, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, muss ich wohl mit leben. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendwann noch die Möglichkeit. Danke auch für die Willkommensgrüße! ^_^ --Ben Kenobi 23:33, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) Technische Fragen Hallo Premia! Ich habe mal ein kleines Problem: Und zwar erscheint bei mir immer ganz oben auf jeder Jedipedia Seite die Meldung Sie haben neue Nachrichten. Ich kenne das auch schon von Wikipedia. Jedoch verschwindet dort die Meldung wieder, wenn man die neue Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite gelesen hat. Bei mir ist der gelbe Banner andauernd da und geht auch nicht wieder weg, wenn ich die Meldung längst gelesen habe. Schon seit meinem ersten Eintrag in meine Diskussionsseite, habe ich dieses Problem. Ich hoff du weißt wie man das Ding wieder wegbekommt... ansonsten muss ich halt mit leben ;-) Gruß Little Ani 15:41, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hi Little Ani! Wir sollten mal lieber zusehen, dass wir die Meldung wieder wegbekommen. Denn du weißt ja sonst nie, wann du wirklich neue Nachrichten hast! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Gruß --Premia 15:43, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Okay! Vielen Dank Premia. Wirklich sehr nett... ;-) --Little Ani 15:49, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Mach mal bitte folgendes: Im Internet Explorer (falls du den nutzt) auf "Extras" > "Internetoptionen..." klicken, "Cookies löschen..." klicken, bestätigen, "Dateien löschen..." klicken, bei "Alle Offlineinhalte löschen" ein Häkchen machen, bestätigen, dann klickst du auf die Registerkarte "Datenschutz" und stellst die Einstellungen auf "Niedrig". Klicke auf "OK" und schließe anschließend den Browser, starte deinen Rechner neu und logge dich im Jedipedia ein. Melde dich bitte mal anschließend, ob diese Schritte geholfen haben. Bis dann --Premia 16:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich benutze den Internet Explorer! Ich habe auch alles so gemacht, wie du es geschrieben hast. Genaus so, mit Häckchen und Neustart und alles. Als IP habe ich den Banner nicht mehr gesehen, aber als ich mich angemeldet habe war er wieder da... ::::--Little Ani 16:28, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Bei mir bleibt das Banner auch immer stehen. Es ist dann erst weg, wenn ich auf der Diskussionsseite auf "nicht Beobachten" (oder so ähnlich, ganz rechts, neben "verschieben") klicke. Danach muss man aber nochmal auf die Diskussionsseite und da wieder auf "Beobachten" klicken, sonst kriegt man bei der nächsten Nachricht keine Meldung. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:36, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Also, ich hab keinerlei Probleme; wenn ich die jeweilige "neue Nachricht" lese, ist das Banner danach verschwunden. RC-9393 16:40, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe den gleichen Fehler beim IE aber auch. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Neues Problem: Ich kann weder mit dem IE noch mit dem Firefox Bilder uploaden. Mir wird immer "Interner Fehler" angezeigt. Das ist echt lästig, da ich Bilder, die ich noch nicht bearbeitet hatte, updaten wollte. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Beachte, dass deine Bilder die Dateigröße von 150kb nicht überschreiten und nicht allzu hoch aufgelöst sind. Dann sollte es eigentlich immer funktionieren! :Gruß Little Ani 17:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Benennst du die Bilder beim Hochladen um? Dabei wird nämlich oft ein Fehler angezeigt, vielleicht liegt es daran. Versuch mal, das Bild vor dem Hochladen umzubenennen. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:22, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Weder das eine noch das andere. Das eine Bild hat die Maße 300x416px bei einer Größe von 40kb, bei der anderen ist es ähnlich. --Ben Kenobi 18:00, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Vielleicht gibt es den Namen des Bildes schon, dann gibt es auch diese Fehlermeldung?! RC-9393 18:04, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie RC sagte, solltest Du prüfen ob der Dateiname bereits existiert. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre das Dateiformat des Bildes! Ich hatte zu Anfang auch ein paar Probleme mit bmp-Dateien, gif-, jpg- oder png-Dateien haben dagegen bisher immer einwandfrei funktioniert. by the way: Ich komm mit dem Lesen von all den in meiner Abwesenheit erschienen Artikeln gar nicht nach!! Macht mal langsam Leute, damit ich auch wieder zum Schreiben komm!! Bild:;-).gif Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 18:31, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST)